


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Across the Storm Divide

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [41]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Irathient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language lyrics for the song "Across the Storm Divide" from Syfy'sDefiance.
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Across the Storm Divide

**Author's Note:**

> English lyric by Kevin Murphy.

Shanje liros hide their gals

TRANSLATION  
_Emú shergyuhe kwazǝ_

When i walk in the room

TRANSLATION  
_Esen(ǝ) tainy(ǝ)hu Shongyi_

I burn as hot as Sulos

TRANSLATION  
_Ezrurǝ Sulosáisǝ_

Get ready for the boom

TRANSLATION  
_Luzulú gyi bumi_

I drink and gamble ‘till i’m broke

TRANSLATION  
_Iraz' s'iggyi udung z(u)suny(e)_

No sin i haven’t tried

TRANSLATION  
_Kem' ethihur mevunum'_

But still my true love waits for me

TRANSLATION  
_S'm' evunggur zweime agda_

Across the Storm Divide

TRANSLATION  
_Shei Tekte p'Elimu_

Across the Storm Divide

TRANSLATION  
_Shei Tekte p'Elimu_

Shotgun at my side

TRANSLATION  
_Shatkan l'etwazu_

I’ll fornicate my way back home

TRANSLATION  
_Mené shedaku timaimai_

Across the Storm Divide

TRANSLATION  
_Shei Tekte p'Elimu_

Irzu’s daughters faint away

TRANSLATION  
_Emú ukpakse kwazǝ_

When i step on their path

TRANSLATION  
_Ezuth' zwinyaz' p'Irzu_

I do enjoy a Casti boy

TRANSLATION  
_Maka eleisǝ Kastithi_

It livens up a bath

TRANSLATION  
_Animikt' ekeivu_

I hooked up with a Sensoth once

TRANSLATION  
_Masagyiwa etus' Seinsath_

And that was quite a ride

TRANSLATION  
_S'tagre niri nenu_

But still my true love holds my heart

TRANSLATION  
_S'm' abishi ugbe zweim' agda_

Across the Storm Divide

TRANSLATION  
_Shei Tekte p'Elimu_

Across the Storm Divide

TRANSLATION  
_Shei Tekte p'Elimu_

We travel far and wide

TRANSLATION  
_Aningma gul'gulu_

Then fornicate our way back home

TRANSLATION  
_Z'bené shedaku timaimai_

Across the Storm Divide

TRANSLATION  
_Shei Tekte p'Elimu_

Across the Storm Divide

TRANSLATION  
_Shei Tekte p'Elimu_

A good friend at my side

TRANSLATION  
_Hamanyi l'etwazu_

We’ll fornicate our way back home

TRANSLATION  
_Bené shedaku timaimai_

Across the Storm Divide!

TRANSLATION  
_Shei Tekte p'Elimu_


End file.
